Broken Brothers
by Lucky's Girl
Summary: Sirius Black ran away from his family and his childhood home when he was sixteen. He ran to the Potters and started to heal...but what about the one he left behind? This is the tale of two Brother Brokens and a bond severed. Dedicated to Sarah! Two-Shot!
1. Regulus

Regulus did the best a lanky fourteen year old boy could to hide between the banisters that spiraled up their staircase. He swallowed as he watched silently at the scene in the hallway. He'd been upstairs doing his summer homework when he'd heard yelling again.

Of course he'd ignored it, ever since Sirius had been placed in Gryffindor, well, it was safe to say his parents weren't really pleased. Sirius had just grown more and more….rebellious was the best word for it. He seemed to just provoke fights even when they were just eating. They'd be talking about something simple, like the wars progress and Sirius would just yell and have random outbursts.

Well, Reg thought they were random Sirius didn't, he had asked him once. He didn't like it so much.

_"Why are you always causing problems Sirius?" Regulus sighed, leaning in his Brother's doorway to his very red and gold room. Just another sign that what Regulus was saying was valid. He only did it to make Mother and Father mad._

_"I don't cause them." Sirius snapped._

_"Well, the littlest things send you off, it isn't fair." Reg muttered._

_"Fair, HA!" He'd gotten right up in his face, and Regulus thought he'd handled it well and rather dignified. "Fair! Fair isn't what [b]they[/b] believe is right! You know what, I give up… you'll get it someday,"_

_"Now that isn't fair. I'm thirteen!" He wasn't a child anymore! Sirius was going to get it in his head, or Regulus would put it there! He was only two years younger!_

_"Yeah, well the day you can tell me it isn't random is the day you'll have gotten it!"_

He'd stormed off after that. So Regulus had just ignored it when they were yelling and even when he heard something breaking. It was all normal as far as he was concerned; it had been going on for a good six years. What did finally catch his full attention was screaming. He'd heard it before, but this was really bad…and it was Sirius. Now, he wasn't at good odds with his Brother lately, but he was screaming like he'd really gotten hurt, and his parents certainly couldn't have done it. Then he heard more banging noises, and he stood up from his chair and heard a sharp 'OW' from Sirius.

"YOU DISGRACE! FILTH! DISGRACE OF MY NAME! MUD-BLOOD LOVER!" He looked worried towards his door, he didn't know if he should go down there or if it would make things worse. It usually did…. sometimes. There was more loud bangs, and he was pretty sure that was the china crashing.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT!" Regulus smelt a weird smell, even from here, and then heard his mother laughing. It was really weird laughing, it was chilling really.

"GOOD!" He heard Sirius scream, very loud. "FINALLY DID ME A FAVOR, HAG!"

He saw his door rattle and a huge bang from downstairs, along with his Father's voice over the laughing.

Regulus had gotten up, quill in hand and just started to peak through the door when he saw Sirius storming up the staircase whipping tears from his eyes. He'd been stunned to silence, Sirius didn't **cry**, it was like saying he wanted to transfer to the Slytherin house or he'd start being nice to Kreature, or calling him Reg like when they were kids! It didn't happen.

Next thing he knew Sirius was storming out of his room and he had his suitcase with him. Regulus had paused, for a moment, but flung the door open when he heard it clunking on the stairs. Why did he have his luggage? He heard his **Father** yelling something! It was the first time he'd ever heard his Father raise his voice like that, he was always so quiet. Kind of like Regulus, but he had a way of making you know that he meant something.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? CURSE ME AGAIN?"

"I'LL DO WORSE THAN THAT BOY!"

Regulus had run to the staircase at that point, and was now trying to hide between the banisters. He could just see Sirius' cloak as he spun around and ran down the hallway towards the door, his luggage jumping along behind him. Regulus stood up, looking at his Brother with confused grey eyes, where was he going?

"Sirius," He muttered, but he couldn't be heard over his Mother's cackling

"What's all this racket?" One of the old house elf heads asked, but Regulus was running down the stairs as Sirius swung the door shut.

"SIRIUS!" He shouted to him, where was he going? He couldn't leave! He couldn't just leave him here! It was…he couldn't do that! He ran towards the door and flung it open, and he could just see Sirius' retreating form. He was really leaving, he went to go out the door…to follow him, to make him see sense, to see that Regulus still wanted him to be his Brother, but he paused at his Father's commanding voice.

"Regulus, close that door. Come inside before we are further embarrassed." He looked at his Father and then over his shoulder where Sirius was disappearing into the mist that was settling over their lawn. He paused again until his Father yelled.

"Now!" He flinched and shut the door, walking towards his Father who was going into the family drawing room where his Mother was still laughing. It was weird, he looked back at the door, half expecting Sirius to walk back in the door and roll his eyes at Regulus and storm up the stairs in a bad mood. That was when he realized his eyes were wet and his throat tight….Regulus was crying. He wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve while his Father disappeared. Crying was for weak people.

He walked into the drawing room. This was stupid, Sirius was just being a dramatist again, whatever it was, it couldn't have been that bad. It was their parents, they were harsh, but they just wanted to help Sirius. Sirius was just confused; they were trying to make him see reason.

As he stood in the drawing room and his Mother held her wand in her hand still laughing. She looked scary; he looked towards the wall as he felt Kreature tugging at his hand.

"The young master must not be in here now, come, come, Kreature will make you something, Master." He ignored him for once and looked towards the family tapestry where there was a smoking hole where his Brother's head once resided.

As Regulus looked down the lines from his parents, he realized he was all alone.

Sirius had actually abandoned him.

* * *

**Autho****r's Note-** Thanks for Reading! The first of two retelling the same story! I personally don't think anyone sees Regulus' side to the story often enough! So here it is!


	2. Sirius

He'd done the unmentionable at his house. Well, he did that all the time, but now it was bad. Regulus had nipped off to do homework and Sirius was forced to stay and eat the dinner he knew Kreature had purposely burned. Even if it was probably his Mother's idea.

He was so tired of listening to them already, hearing them rant about how great and noble the work of the Dark Lord was. It put a bad taste in his mouth, and Sirius had told himself he only had two more summers and he was gone. He could start his life right and never look back, but he couldn't take it anymore.

Things had been growing worse, news of people dying was spreading like wildfire, and Sirius just couldn't handle thinking one day it could be his friends or someone else innocent all killed by 'his family', yeah right.

"I think it is high time, Orion. High time someone put all those disgusting vermin in their place, about time that someone stood up for our purity."

"I must agree, his work is noble to all of us." Sirius was trying to decide who he hated more, his Mother or his Father. It was a close call.

"Yes, and all of it will be done with soon, then we can have some proper wizards about. Then maybe the schools will get better, I mean, Regulus has to actually be in classrooms with these things!"

Oh no, it was definitely his Mother.

"You know," Sirius started, and his parents looked at him in disgust. Just the normal "I think he's a load of rubbish. Voldemort, maybe we'd get lucky and someone would kill hi…" He grimaced as his Mother's hand landed on his face, almost throwing him out of his chair.

"HOW DARE YOU! Do not speak like that of such a noble, you'd be luck…" Sirius smirked tuning her out, he had come up with this one two days ago when he'd 'fallen' over as his Father got angry at him for trashing something.

It was even better than getting the 'Dark Lord' rubbish.

"Actually, you'll be quite pleased, Mother. I found myself quite the girlfriend. In fact, that was who I was snogging on the platform when you picked me up." His Mother was quiet, he could see her trying to remember someone, he hadn't been snogging anyone, but it was too good to pass up. Like they knew what he was ever doing?

"I think I'm going to marry her, we're in love you see. She is a muggle-born you know, and then we can have lots of mixed blood children, all with the Black name, and I'll…" This time his chair was upturned, his Mother's patience through. If there was one thing Walberga Black hated more than her own son was the idea of some impurity of her blood.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE…" He hadn't really expected what came next…

"CRUCIO!" He withered on the floor in pain, not knwing how he'd landed on the floor. His eyes shut tight. He'd heard of the threat, been threatened with it, but he hadn't imagined the pain of it. His whole body screamed out as he did, wanting the pain to end. However it was possible.

He stopped, trying to stand, but being pushed back down, he let out a loud noise, he hurt everywhere.

"YOU...YOU FILTH! DISGRACE OF MY NAME! MUD-BLOOD LOVER!" He groaned as he was yanked up by his Father by his scruff, a protest on his lips.

"I'll teach you, you defect, you little vermin! You're worse than them all, I wish you'd be the next to die! Then I'd be wiped clean of you!"

"Then do it!" He shouted, James would wonder where he was, they'd eventually send someone here, then they could rot in Azkaban, it'd be worth it. "Get rid of me, I HATE YOU!"

He shouted, but for once his Mother was quiet when she never was. She smirked at him and he glared back at her with all the pent up hatred he held for his parents.

"Well, I'll do JUST THAT!" Sirius looked at her, he hadn't expected her to…she wasn't going to kill him was she? Would she do that? He didn't think she wouldn't kill him, but…he didn't think she'd risk it over him.

"I'm gone!" He shouted, heading for the doorway. He was leaving, that was it. He couldn't do this anymore, he'd live on the streets, he'd just wait around until it was time to go back to school. He could get a job, anything but this. He couldn't stand it anymore. Constantly listening to them, and the beatings, and the complete hell that was his life. He wanted nothing to do with them!

He felt his Father grab a hold of his shoulder. When he turned around to fight him, he was pushed into the china cabinet. He heard the plates fall around him and the Goblets clatter to the ground, one hitting his shoulder, the plate breaking on his arms he'd held over his head. He didn't realize the cuts right away.

His Father grabbed his shoulder, and he shouted out. They dragged him into the sitting room and tossed him into the opposite wall, his Mother's wand out. He looked at the entrances… he'd been calling their bluff….

She pointed her wand at him and then muttered something. She'd turned around in a second and threw a black shot at the family tapestry.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT! You little vermin!" Sirius looked as the picture of him on the family tree as it curled in on itself and the blown up in a nasty puff of black smoke. It stank the room up, and his eyes traveled along the web of names to his Uncle, one of the only ones he liked, and then to his name. He looked at the black mark, he was gone. They'd disowned him! He suddenly felt a swell of pride, he wasn't a Black anymore. That was what that meant; he no longer counted as one of them.

His Mother started laughing but he wouldn't let her have the pleasure to think she'd been hurting him. This was the best moment of his life!

"**Good**!" Sirius screamed over her cackling! "Finally did me a favor, Hag!" Before he could even see her response, an burst of light from the doorway flew his way and he was thrown into the wall, slumping to the ground again, withering in that unbearable pain. He moaned, it hurt so bad. He couldn't think, he just knew he wanted everything to end.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO YOUR BETTERS LIKE THAT, BOY!" He could barely hear his Father's voice over the pain, it spread from his gut and made him twist inward on himself. He'd never felt that kind of pain before. It went on forever.

It finally ended, his Mother cackling again and his Father standing over him with a grimace and his wand out. Sirius groaned, summing all the strength he had in him. He just had to make it to the door, that was all he had to do…or go get his wand, he could fight back. Then the ministry would show up, anything.

He bolted off the floor, knocking his Father over in the process. He jetted up the stairs, his robes were up there, everything good he owned, and most of all his wand. He'd fight his way out of here, he was good at it, he was leaving and no one was stopping him. He was done with being mistreated, he was done with living where no one cared about him, he was done with this place and this family. He wasn't a Black anymore!

He wiped a tear from his eyes; they had started slowly making tracks down his face. Crying was for the weak, he raced into his room and grabbed his trunk, throwing the only clothes that littered his floor and grabbing his wand from underneath his pillow. He never unpacked, this wasn't home.

He threw the door open, hoping it broke and shattered into a million pieces. He didn't bother glancing to see Regulus. He knew what he'd see, a closed door and Regulus tending to his studies. Regulus didn't care either; he let all this go on and still asked him why Sirius had problems. When his parents created them, Regulus cared about him as much as his parents did; he'd shown it more than enough.

He got as far as the door, hitting into one of the House Elves as he headed straight to the door.

"Get back here NOW!" His father yelled, wand raised at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? CURSE ME AGAIN?" He yelled.

"I'LL DO WORSE THAN THAT BOY!" He glared at his Father and felt so much hatred. He was one half of his misery.

He backed up away from him, his own wand raised.

"Go ahead, but I'll do it worse." He threatened, his Mother still cackling in the drawing room. He looked at his Father, he didn't even care. Why would he, if Sirius left it was doing them a favor. He whipped around and stormed out the door, slamming it shut on them and on his past.

He didn't look back at the house as he ran in the opposite direction; it was more of a fast walk. He didn't want to get stopped; he was never going back there…never. He was making a vow this very instant, come whatever may, he would never, **ever **step foot in that house again or look at his parents ever again. He hoped they died in some tortuous and ironic way. He didn't care anymore, he was leaving, and he was never coming back.

* * *

**Author's Note-** Thanks for Reading! I just thought I should share the other half of the story! It is only a two-shot though!


End file.
